Captured
by Naruto7771
Summary: Naruto is a prince whose one desire is to escape his palace. When he receives the opportunity, he takes it. However, he angers some pirates when he buys and eats a valuable 'demon' fruit. What'll Naruto do when caught in not only one but three sticky situation? Read to find out! (SasuNaru, KakaIru, Piratefict, Shonen-ai, yaoi, other couples, maybe later mpreg (idk), etc.) *Read A/N
1. Demon Fruit

**Captured**

**Warning: SasuNaru, KakaIru, maybe mpreg (idk), yaoi, Shonen-ai, & other couples**

**By: Naruto7771**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**Chapter 1: The Demon Fruit**

It was a fine morning in the Nazikage royal palace. A young blonde male awoke from his slumber, ready for another boring day. As the blonde teen changed his clothes, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He stated once he was dressed and the person he was expecting came in.

"Naruto, your tie is improperly made. The King and Queen would have a fit if they were to see there son walking around dressed like that." Iruka started and went to assist Naruto in retying his tie in the proper way. He continued, "You need to be presentable."

The blonde rolled his eyes and said, "But, I'm tired of being locked up in this prison of a palace. I just want to venture off to see what's beyond it. Have an adventure like they do in books!"

"That's why they are stories Naruto. Everything is fictional." Iruka said, plainly.

"Ugh, Iruka-sensei no offense but you make the world sound boring."

The brunette got offended but then shook it off, "The problem is Naruto that the world is full of dangers like murders, rapists, and pirates. There's no need for you to want to go out if you are safe here."

"I guess your right," Naruto lied.

Iruka smiled, "Good now let's go see your parents."

They both exited the room and walked into the throne room where the King Minato and Queen Kushina resided. As the young blonde prince entered his parents gave him an approving smile. The blonde spent the morning with his parents, eating breakfast and such. When he was free to go, he ran off to his room. Once in his room, he changed into displeasing garments and left his room out through the window. He was planning on sneaking out out of the castle and spending the day around town. Successfully leaving the royal palace through the secret back gates, he ran off to enjoy himself for the day.

**(Time Lapse)**

Walking around town was a new experience for the young prince. He had been trapped in the castle for a very long time but had finally built enough courage to leave on his own. Not that he needed it, but it reassured him that he would be okay.

Just as he walked around he wasn't paying attention and ran into someone head on.

"Watch where you're going dobe." The man said, and began walking away.

The young, disguised prince became angry and answered, "Don't call me dobe, Teme."

The dark-haired man stopped in his steps and turned back, "What did you say to me?" He asked, picking up the young prince by the collar of his garment.

"You heard me, Teme. It's not nice to insult people when you've only just met them." The blonde stated, staring straight into the raven's cold, dark eyes.

The older man smirked and immediately dropped the boy, "I'm not going to waste my time an idiot like you."

The blonde noticed as the raven left a few people followed behind him, they all held the raven's faithful symbol. They were all pirates.

The blonde decided to wander elsewhere because of this, unaware he was being followed.

**(Time Lapse)**

Just as the teen entered the palace again through the back gate, where that connected to the garden, he found that someone had been waiting for him?

"Where have you been Naruto?" Iruka asked, very upset.

Naruto stayed silent but then answered, "You know around..."

Iruka almost broke, "What do you mean around? I bet you haven't been in the palace all day! So no more lies Naruto I saw you come through that gate. Where have you been?"

"Out. I've been out and about instead of cooped up in this stupid castle, okay? Happy now?!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Yes," Iruke smiled, "At least you are honest with me and not a liar. I must be lucky to have such a fine young master."

Those words made Naruto feel bad for what he had done today. He knew that if he had gotten caught then Iruka would have gotten in trouble as well. He hugged the brunette and they both entered Naruto's room through the window once more. The person that had been watching Naruto was still watching him however he was now perched on a tree looking down.

**(Time Lapse)**

That night,Naruto slept restlessly. He had had a strange dream about the man he met that day, but when he awoke he didn't worry much about it.

"I don't even know his name" he thought to himself.

In the middle of the day, he asked Iruka to take him out with him to do the brunette's weekly grocery shopping. At first Iruka hesitated but then he said to the boy that if his parents were fine with it then he was too. Naruto bit his lip, he knew his parents would never let him go out so he lied to the man and said he had already asked them and that they had approved of his leaving.

Within a few minutes, Naruto and Iruka were on there way to the public market. As Iruka bought bread, Naruto enjoyed himself by smelling all the wonderful scents of the market. Not noticing, Naruto started to separate himself from Iruka and walk on through the market. He soon found himself in front of a small kiosk selling fruits for 9000 gold pieces per fruit. The young prince couldn't believe it.

The man working at the kiosk looked somewhat unusual as well, he had a mask on and it covered his entire face.

"So my child are you interested in my fruits here?" He asked the blonde.

Naruto almost took a step back but stopped himself and said, "Yes sir, why do you sell these fruits for so much?"

The man replied, "Well you see my boy, these fruits have demons in them. Each demon has it's own special qualities. You will get eternal power if you eat one the pirates say," the man looked sternly at Naruto, "Would you like one?"

Naruto thought about it. What if it was just a hoax? However, he did want power and special qualities, but a fruit for 9000 gold pieces? The blonde then asked, "If, if I don't get what you promise then will you reimburse me for lying?"

The man behind the masked chuckled, "Of course child. Of course."

Naruto gave the man the money and the masked man said, "Pick whatever fruit you want..."

Naruto looked at all of them and picked the orange one. The man chuckled again, "Beautiful choice, my boy, there is only one orange fruit in the world. Treasure it well and enjoy it." The man handed it to Naruto and the blonde boy ran off.

A raven then came up to the same kiosk and asked the man for the orange fruit. The masked man chuckled, once more, and answered, "I'm sorry but I just sold it to a young blonde boy. He knew nothing of the fruits and yet he was very wise and bought the most powerful fruit that exists. I wonder who he is."

** (Time Lapse)**

The young boy returned home later with Iruka and the groceries. Then Iruka stepped outside as the King asked to speak to his son privately.

"Naruto, where have you been?" The King asked.

"Places..." Naruto said.

The King sighed and rolled his eyes, "Alright anyways your mother and I have something important to inform you of."

Naruto followed his father to his parent's bedroom where his mother was, she smiled at him.

Kushina spoke, "I'm so happy for you my son."

Naruto was confused, "What's going on?"

Minato, "Have you not heard the wonderful news my son?"

"What news?" Naruto questioned.

Kushina smiled, "Your engaged to be married!"

The smile on Naruto's face left and turned to anger, "What?! To whom?!"

Minato laughed at his son's anger, "To a Uchiha of course, you've been betrothed to a Uchiha since birth. I heard they have two children-" Minato was cut off by Naruto.

"Dad! I don't want to marry anyone! Especially not now, I don't even know them!" Naruto yelled.

Kushina tried to calm her son, "Naruto honey, please understand. This was decided long before you were born and-"

Naruto cut her off as well, "Why? Why would you take away my freedom like that?

Minato started, "Naruto," he paused.

Naruto spoke then, "You won't let me leave the castle and you won't even let me marry who ever I want! Why are you torturing me? Why are you ruining my life?!"

Kushina was now becoming upset, "We are doing no such thing. It was for your protection, so please calm down Naruto and stop this tantrum of yours. I will not have it."

Naruto started walking away from his parents frustrated.

"Where are you going?" Minato asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore! I'm sick of you guys treating me like a little kid who always needs to be watched. I can do things on my own too!" Naruto yelled and ran out of the room in tears.

Time had gone by and it was almost midnight now. The blonde, young prince was crying in his room frustrated his parents practically given him away to another when he was still so young. Just as he got off his bed he saw out of the corner of his eye, the fruit the crazy man had sold him earlier. He remembered what the man had told him and smirked. He decided he would show his parents just how capable he was of being on his own.

Naruto snuck out of the castle once more and enter a woodsy area where a bunch of trees hid him. Being as quiet as he could he sat behind a large tree and took out the orange expensive fruit. He closed his eyes and bit into the fruit. At first he thought it had a peculiar taste but then he found it juicy and enjoyably. Once he finished eating his fruit he laid by the tree calmly until he felt a strange, foreign pain suddenly inflict him. At first he held in his screams but when he felt the burning sensation grow he let out a scream and saw the power the man had spoken of. He had almost like a red fire around him. Once the power was gone and the burning pain had left him, Naruto felt weak.

"So this is where you've been." A familiar voice said.

Naruto looked up to see the raven smirking at him. The blonde winced as the pain started up once more.

"What's wrong with you?" The man started, "You're not as wild as you were yesterday."

The blonde boy's lips trembled. He manage to utter a few words, "F-fruit...hur-ts..."

The raven understood the message but didn't know what to do with the blonde. He could just leave him there to suffer because he had stolen the fruit he had worked so hard, for years, to earn. He found however that it was hard to ignore the dobe who was suffering painfully because the boy had eaten the orange fruit and didn't fully understand the consequences. The pirate picked the boy up and took him to his ship. He had the medic of the ship check the boy and he heard exactly what he was expecting.

"He has eaten a demon fruit. He'll have to bear the suffering until maybe morning," The medic replied.

"What if the fruit rejects him?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto restlessly try to relax himself. The blonde was in the captain's private cabins. The prince was running a very high fever causing him to pant breathlessly. The boy complained of a strong burning pain which caused him to wail out a few times.

"Don't worry," The medic started, "There are no signs as of right now that the fruit will reject the boy's body. I'd be cautious though so we'll have to keep watch of him. Anyways if the fruit rejected him, the boy would just die."

The raven's jaw clenched and he said, "You may go medic, I will stay and watch him."

The medic was confused, "Are you sure, Captain?"

"Of course." Sasuke replied and the medic left.

**A/N: NEW STORY! I'm happy to have a new chapter story out :) I will be continuing Attack on Dragon & The Futures of Our Past but I was thinking since Secret life of a teenage merman was over and done with that I would start a new sea adventure ;D This has kinda a one piece twist but don't worry it is NOT one piece all the way...no one piece character will show up...promise...So I hope you guys review, fave, follow, etc. Because chapter is done and on it's way soon.**


	2. The Captain & His Crew

**Captured**

**Warning: SasuNaru, KakaIru, maybe mpreg (idk), yaoi, Shonen-ai, & other couples**

**By: Naruto7771**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**Chapter 2: The Captain and His Crew**

**(Time Lapse)**

It was now morning and the sunlight glistened through a dirty window causing the light to hop everywhere in the room. The light hit the blonde boy in the face causing him to open his eyes and awaken.

"Looks like you're awake dobe. It's been a pretty long night," Naruto heard someone say,

He turned to his left and saw the pirate he had seen last night and the day before. This almost caused him to jump. The raven tried to calm the boy quickly though.

"Listen, the fruit gives it's inhabitants strange powers we don't know what yours is yet so take it easy before you hurt yourself, others, and my ship." The pirate warned.

The blonde prince immediately became calm. He didn't want to hurt anyone or anything.

"Alright now let's try by introducing ourselves. My name is Sasuke, that is all you need to know for now. I am the Captain of this ship. And whom my do I have the honor of hosting here in my cabin?"

The blonde stared at the raven hesitantly but then said, "My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, sir."

Sasuke smirked, "Why so formal? I am a pirate there is no need to be so formal here." He paused then continued, "Uzumaki you said? That is the name of royalty."

Fidgeting with his fingers, Naruto didn't dare look into the captain's eyes.

"So I have royalty on my ship?" Sasuke sighed loudly, "It is your kind that sentences, us, pirates to death you know. But last night when I found you on the ground I couldn't just leave you, or at least I thought I couldn't...I might regret it now," Sasuke said and started to walk away but was caught by a small tan hand.

"Wait don't leave," Naruto said distressed, "I promise, I won't tell my father about you nor your crew. I was just very upset last night and had quarreled with my parents. I ate the small orange fruit I had bought because I wanted to show them just how strong and powerful I could be on my own since they've always believed I've been weak. I wanted to powerful beyond human belief. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. I'm very sorry and I'll pay you for whatever harm or trouble I've caused but-" Naruto was cut off.

"Slow down Naruto your going too fast. Take it slower, " Sasuke said, "Now don't worry about paying me for anything, I think you payed enough with all the suffering and torment you went through," Sasuke started, "Anyways why try to get power so fast like that from the fruit just because had a fight with the King and Queen? You could have killed yourself by eating that entire thing. Or at least if the fruit had rejected you it would have but it looks like it didn't so you're very lucky."

Naruto hesitated but spoke, "Well my parents have always controlled how much freedom I was able to have. I would always have to leave the castle behind that secret entrance that no one knows about to be able to even just go out to the outside world. Ah, that being the outside of the castle. I've never been anywhere outside the castle up until recently. I ran into you, that day I had snuck away from the castle and dressed like a commoner so I had to act like one to be able to 'fit in'. But yesterday, they took away too much for me to be able to be alright with it. They had engaged me to some royal family that my father knew very well known as the Uchiha's and I have no way of getting out of it." Suddenly the blonde boy started to cry the raven didn't know what to do, "I just don't want to marry someone I don't even know. Someone I don't even love. My parents would just give me away to some family like a thing and expect me to be a good whatever to some family."

Sasuke's jaw clenched and he flinched at the mentioning of the name Uchiha "Calm down dobe," He didn't want the dobe knowing about his family origins just yet, "I'm sure an arranged marriage won't be that bad. Anyways, with time, you'll get to know the Uchiha's better. I wouldn't worry about such a foolish family just yet. You have larger problems at hand," The captain whipped away the boy's tears with a handkerchief.

"You look too young to get married anyways? How old are you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto answered honestly, "I just turned sixteen two months ago,"

Sasuke found this surprising, "Really? I didn't know arranged marriages could start so young. Maybe eighteen would have been fine because you would have matured completely but sixteen, that's very young. Your still practically a child. "

"Child? I'm no child. I'm practically an adult!" Naruto argued.

Sasuke smirked, "If your practically an adult then why don't you comply with your duties?"

Naruto answered, "Because that's what I've done all my life and I'm sick of it. I just want to be free to do whatever I want for once."

Sasuke laughed, "You have the mind of a child. No, the mind of a dreamer."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Your such a Teme," He started, "I bet you don't even know what it's like to be all cooped up from the outside world and never able to do whatever you want because your parents tell you so? It's just not fair! You stupid pirates! Always getting the life I've envied! Always having the freedom to sail away from your problems, to wherever you desire,yep that's you!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke noticed the blonde boy's eyes had gone from a cool aquamarine to a firry, ruby color. The captain knew the boy had no control over his powers but he was now angry to a point were he might destroy the ship of his powers were unleashed in the wrong manner. They say the orange fruit is the strongest fruit of them all. The captain tried to calm the prince but the prince violently grabbed the prince and threw him out the door, literally. Breaking the door, Sasuke now laying on the wooden rubble and looked over at the angry blonde. He was starting to lose himself to the the demon. Sasuke left to inform his crew of the situation. The ship's medic and the second-in- command came running back with Sasuke to see Naruto. When they both entered the room they found that a sort of transformation had already begun to take place. The prince had grown claws, fangs, and had what pirates called chakra flowing all around his body, formed into the shape of a fox. The, now, red-eyed blonde hissed and growled at the three ship members.

"Sasuke, you sure have a way of picking them don't you," The captain's second-in-command commented sarcastically.

"Not now Kakashi," The medic slapped Kakashi on the arm, "We need to find a way to stop his power from growing before he attacks the ship or someone on it."

Kakashi came close to the beast even though it hissed and threatened him, "I don't think he'll do much,"

Suddenly feeling offened, the blonde's skin started to peal off as two other tails grew out. He attacked Kakashi and threw him through the roof, making a large whole in the roof of the cabin.

"The idea's not to provoke him, idiot!" The medic yelled.

"Yamato," Sasuke started, "Try to keep him in one place if possible. I'm going to look for someone who can calm him down because obviously what we're doing isn't working."

The medic nodded and Sasuke left the ship in a hurry.

As Sasuke walked through the market trying to make his way to the castle, he came across a commoner also looking for Naruto. He was a brunette and looked to be around the age of Kakashi.

"So your looking for the blonde boy?" Sasuke said when he came up to the man.

"You've seen Naruto? Where is he!?" The man asked almost impatiently.

"Calm down, your just like that blonde little prince. Impatient and an idiot. Anyways he's over on my ship. If you want to go pick up your package go get him," Sasuke said sternly,

"You're a pirate? No way, you're too young." Iruka started.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you or worry about it for now. You might want to be more concerned about blondie." Sasuke commented.

Iruka's face turned pale and he ran towards the ship Sasuke had pointed to.

**(Time Lapse)**

Within a few minutes, both Sasuke and Iruka were on the ship.

"Follow me he's over here," Sasuke said.

Iruka saw it then, a large red fox-like beast that was now tearing apart the ship, "That's Naruto? But how? That thing is a demon. The boy I take care of is human."

The demon became enraged and roared a mighty roar, to threaten those around him.

"The prince bought and ate a demon fruit. He has now taken on the powers of a demon but must also suffer the consequences that come with it," Sasuke started, "Not only that but he ate the most powerful demon fruit of them all. Your lucky he's still alive. I would be rejoicing if I were you because if the fruit had rejected his body he would have died."

Iruka shivered at the thought, "Alright but what can I do about this,"

Sasuke then said, "Well demons like to feed off of a person's anger, misery, and sadness. So while we were talking about his arranged marriage and his freedom he became angry and transformed. I'm guess since he doesn't have control of his powers right now his emotions are controlling them so I was hoping someone he knew would be able to assist. He might be able to change back if his internal conscience recognizes you."

Iruka just stared at Sasuke almost in disgust, because he didn't even know about an arranged marriage but Naruto had told a pirate he barely knew about it. The brunette then started to cry. This caught the attention of the demon and his power started to decline greatly. When the demon's power had left him completely, the prince fell unconsciously on the ground.

Sasuke sighed in relief, "Thank goodness his power is now back in control," The pirate captain went and helped the unconscious boy off the ground and into bed again.

Iruka was still crying when Sasuke went over to him, "Why are you crying?"

Iruka sobbed, "Because the young prince would be so foolish as to trust a filth pirate! I've always taught him not to trust those he doesn't know but it looks like he can't even apply what he's learned."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "That's your own fault. He's never been face with any real problems so he's never had to apply your teachings. His parents coddled him too much and this is what they got. No, what they deserved."

Iruka stopped crying and said, "How could you say that? They love him!"

Sasuke's anger then grew, "That's a foolish remark. The question is not whether what they feel for him but what he feels for them."

Iruka also grew angry, "Are you trying to imply that he hates his parents?"

Scoffing, Sasuke said, "Not at all," He then continued, "All I'm saying is that it is wrong for a parent to direct a child's life as if they own him like an object. He should have the freewill do as he pleases. Trust me, I would know. I've lived a life close to that before and I don't intend to ever go back."

Iruka rolled his eyes, "I don't believe you. You are just a filthy thief. That's what all pirates are, they're thieves. How could you ever understand Naruto's life of royalty?"

Sasuke grimaced, "Because," He paused then continued, "I was once royalty as well but asked to be disowned by my father,"

Iruka laughed, "Impossible, a pirate, royalty? Come on. That's not even a good joke."

The pirate looked at him seriously and the man stopped laughing, "Oh so you where serious...What family did you come from, of it's not a joke?"

The pirate rolled his eyes once more, "You would never even believe me if I told you. The truth to my past means nothing because it sounds almost like a fairy tail."

Iruka waited patiently for the pirate to tell the story of his past and so he did, "My father is King Fugaku of the line of Uchiha. I am his second and youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha. And my older brother is Itachi Uchiha. Any ways, I asked to be disowned because my parents wanted me to like Naruto have an arranged marriage with someone that I didn't know. They had also kept me in the dark, so to say, all my life. However, it was only me. They gave my older brother all the freedom he so desired. All I could do was watch him have his freedom. After years of arguing with my family, my father told me that at age seventeen I could have a boat and be able to set sail wherever I pleased and never have to come home again but I would be disowned if I left. And that is exactly what I did. I've enjoyed this past year destroying other pirate's ships, stealing their treasure and making it my own. It's actually very entertaining. But my father has sent out a group of soldiers on several ships to kill pirates and has categorized my ship as a one of many pirate ships on the list. My ship and crew members have some of the highest bounties-dead or alive but mine is the highest of them all. So no matter the country I am in now, I'm a pirate and I am wanted dead or alive, unless, I fulfill my father's sentence of and bring back a fine spouse my father approves of. Then he will take the bounty off of my head and I will be free to come and go from home as I wish."

When Sasuke looked over at Iruka he saw Iruka's mouth hanging open in awe.

Sasuke them said, "There is one minor flaw in my father's proposal though. My older brother is currently very ill and has no spouse. If he dies then my father has no other direct heir except for me."

Iruka then spoke, "You were correct when you said your family matters were very complicated. However, I don't think they are anything like out of a fairy tail."

"Hn," the raven answered simply.

"Kakashi," The Captian called to his second-in-command, whom responded quickly, "take care of Naruto's caretaker while I finish cleaning this mess up."

With a single nod, Kakashi grabbed his gun and brought it close to Iruka's temple.

Kakshi smirked under his mask, "Sorry I have to do this to you. I can't disobey the captain but if you want maybe we can meet again some time."

Before Iruka could respond he was knocked out by the bud of Kakashi's gun slamming against his head.

**A/N: Another Chapter! Omg I'm already doing better than I was with Secret Life of teenage Merman...I was such a wreck with that but now we have Captured and this is different anyways I hope enjoy this chapter and all good things to come same with the next updates of my AOT/SNK fanfict and Futures of Our past XD Thanks to those that reviewed! It really did help! I hope you guys review some more!**


	3. The Captain's Mother

**Captured**

**By: Naruto7771**

**Warning: SasuNaru, KakaIru, maybe mpreg (idk), yaoi, Shonen-ai, & other couples**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**(Time Lapse)**

Groggily, the blonde awoke from his slumber with chains holding him to the bed.

"So your awake, finally?" The captain commented.

The blonde suddenly looked up and saw the raven standing at the foot of the bed on the other side.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked nervously.

The raven rolled his eyes and stalked with a key to the main lock, "Do you think I can unlock you now or will you attack my ship again?"

The blonde frowned but nodded, "Yeah, I'll try to control myself."

With that said, the raven unlocked the main lock and all the clashy, heavy chains loosened it's grip on the younger male.

As the blonde got himself out of bed, he had to step a twice because he felt the boat rock from left to right. Trying to get to the door, confused, the blonde lost his footing and fell backwards landing on the captain.

The blond rested on top of the raven for a second until he noticed how close there faces were to each other. Just centimeters away from a peck, Naruto immediately jumped off of the captain, turning red in the face. Brushing the dust off of himself, the Captain then stood up, smirked, and opened to door to leave his cabin's along with the blonde.

As the two walked up some stairs to reach the deck, the first think Naruto saw caught him by surprise. The ship was sailing, in the middle of the ocean. Seagulls were chirping away, hovering over the ship.

"What do you think, dobe?" The Captain asked the young Prince.

The prince smiled and replied, "This is my first time being out in the middle of the Ocean," The prince breathed in the salty aroma that the ocean water left in the air and smiled brightly, "Thank you...maybe not all pirates are actually as bad as people make them out to be..."

The raven-haired Captain rolled his eyes and replied, "Hn."

The two walked over towards the crew and Sasuke introduced everyone in his crew to the blonde - Kakashi, Yamato, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, TenTen and Rock Lee.

After some food, the two walked into the Uchiha's private study and started discussing certain matters that needed to be laid out. First, the Uchiha told Naruto that while he was on his ship he had to be amiable with the other pirates that were part of his crew and he had to dress like one for the time being. With that, Sasuke lent the blonde some of his clothing.

As the day went on, Naruto found himself growing fonder of the Uchiha and of his crew. The prince knew that some were a bit quirky but everyone had there differences. The blonde was by himself then, staring out into the ocean when suddenly a cannon fire goes off.

Sasuke runs up onto the deck and asks Lee about it but he's just as confused as Sasuke. Eventually the entire crew was scrambling around the ship looking to see if something was out of place or if anything a stowaway had gotten onboard. Right as the blonde looked out into the ocean again he saw something the Raven captain had missed, a ship was headed straight for this one.

The other ship was larger than this one and white, with some sort of weird simple on its flags. When everyone noticed the ship they didn't know where the ship would attack or if it would just pass by peacefully.

"What do we do Captain?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"We wing it." The Captain started, "Everybody get to your designated areas and do your jobs, we're going in."

Once the Captain was done talking and directing his crew he looked over at Naruto and said with a smirk, "I hope you don't get seasick easily because now is when the fun begins."

The blonde blushed lightly and grabbed and onto the side of the ship for balance. The Uchiha's ship sailed at an incredibly fast pace for what the raven had expected. In only a short period of time they caught up to the other ship.

"Captain?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke thought thoroughly about his reply and said simply, "Invade."

With that, all the pirates got there weapons, threw a plank to connect the two ships and started literally invading the other ship.

Once all the crew was on the other side Naruto looked at the plank and then at Sasuke then back at the plank. The Raven hopped onto the rim of the ship, bowed to Naruto asking for his hand, and said, "Prince's first."

This made the blonde annoyed because the Captain was mocking him. Sure enough however, the blonde grabbed the raven's hand and the two walked across the plank together.

"Are we looking for anything specific?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke smirked and replied, "I am however you are free to look for what pirates love most and take it for yourself."

This confused the blonde a bit, "And what would that be? Treasure?"

"Exactly. However, what everyone defines as 'treasure' is always different from person to person which is why I have my entire crew invade instead of just me...that would be selfish." The captain commented.

"Right," The blonde said nodding his head.

Right then he heard some screaming and the next thing they both see is Karin chasing a pink haired girl for her dress and purse.

"Come back here you pink haired bitch! Fuck, she's fast in heels..." Karin yelled chasing after her.

Naruto gave a small chuckle at the scene. Without realizing it Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulder and let it rest there.

The pink girl realizing this tripped on a plank and fell forward landing flat on her face. Karin jumped on top of and wrestled her for her purse and ended up ripping off her dress.

"Captain Sasuke!" The redhead called, "Now I have something to wear so I can dress-to-impress you-know-who?" She finished giving a wink.

Looking unamused the raven simply stated, "Alright just put what you have in the ship."

It was then that everyone's attention was turned to a lovely, dark-haired woman come towards them, with a look of disappointment. This made the captain smirk and roll his eyes.

"Well, Well, Well mother I never expected to meet you out at sea." Sasuke started.

The dark-haired woman smiled, "I was actually looking for you have ever my dearest son."

The blonde's and redhead's jaws hung open in astonishment and Naruto then said, "Wait let me get this straight, your his mother? Biological mother? How can this be?"

Sasuke then slammed a fist onto the top of the blonde's head, "Shut it dobe."

"See he can have such a nasty personality sometime...," The blonde stated causing Sasuke's mother to laugh.

"You have such a charming personality young man, might I ask for your name?" Sasuke's mother said.

Naruto drew a blank there and looked over at Sasuke who simply nodded, the blonde knew Sasuke wouldn't deny his mother.

"My n-name is Naruto Uzumaki, Prince of the land Nazekage. And what is yours if I may ask?" The blonde said.

The anger boiled inside the captain's body. Sasuke almost wanted to do a face-palm because he couldn't believe how STUPID this Dobe was. He had expected the dobe to at least know to give a fake but stating his real name and title...that deserved a face-palm.

After the blonde had stated his name and title, it had thrown the Uchiha's mother's train of thought off course.

But she was able to reluctantly reply, "My name is Mikoto Uchiha, Queen of the land Uchiha."

Sasuke's jaw clenched at the statement of the name 'Uchiha'. This took the blonde back for a moment as he replied awkwardly, looking between Mikoto and Sasuke making a lightbulb went off in his head telling him what was actually going on.

"So if you'd his mom...then Captain Sasuke is an Uchiha too..." Naruto said almost in a whisper biting his lip not wanting it to be true.

"Sasuke Uchiha what have you done?" Mikoto asked seriously.

"It's nothing mother. I have everything under cont-" Mikoto cut him off.

"No you listen here boy, this child" She said pointing at the blonde, "Is an innocent, young prince that has never even left his home before. I bet Minato and Kushina are worried sick about him! You have to return him to his homeland Sasuke." The raven-haired woman said.

"No!" Naruto interrupted there conversation by shouting.

"Why ever not?" Mikoto asked.

"It was the worst feeling, being locked up like a caged animal at home. I spent my entire life like that only until recently, so please don't send me back. I beg you..." The blonde paused then stated, "I know there's an arraigned marriage that's been set since before my birth for an Uchiha and I...I was wondering if-"

Mikoto cut Naruto off, "That what I came to talk to my son about." Mikoto looked over at her son, "Originally, Naruto was arraigned to be married to Itachi. However since Itachi has fallen seriously ill, your father thought it best that I find you to bring you home and marry this young man that you've already seemed to have gotten yourself acquainted with."

"No mother. I am not interest in ruling the land Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Then maybe Naruto is..." She said looking over at the blonde, giving him a soft smile.

The raven smirked, "He wouldn't rule even if he could because he's too gullible and idiotic."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke shrugged.

Mikoto then looked over at Naruto and asked, "Would you still be willing to marry my son, in replacement for my eldest son, if you ruled?"

"I'm honestly not that interested in living in a castle again. Now that I know Sasuke, I don't mind as much marrying him, but I can tell both of our hearts will always be set away from royal life." The blonde said.

Mikoto simply nodded and smiled, "You are so modest and sweet. Both of my sons could learn a thing or two from you. I hope that the two of you make a wonder life for each other, after you sign the civil documents I have."

"Civil documents?" Naruto asked.

"Yes they are documents you sign to say that you went through with the marriage and you'll be legally and I guess official married, Sasuke's father has already signed the document. The only signatures missing are yours, Sasukes', and mine." She finished.

"If I sign this will father leave Naruto and I alone, even if we want to explore the world as pirates?" Sasuke asked.

Mikoto nodded, "I'll make sure your father takes that bounty off of you if you marry him."

"Fine," Sasuke said and the two followed Mikoto to her private study and signed the civil marriage license documents.

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to get this up...originally this was supposed to be posted Satuday but was down. Now that I have time however, I am able to post it :) I hope you like it! Please follow, favorite, and review.**


End file.
